Servers, storage devices, computers, printers, switches and other electronic devices are often connected together to form a network to allow the exchange of data. The network devices include a physical layer that usually includes network cards and cables that establish and maintain the connection between the network devices. In 10BASE-T, 100 BASE-TX, and 1000BASE-T networks, the physical layer executes autonegotiation protocols that initiate the data link between the network devices. Once the data link is lost, the physical layer notifies the network device. The cable usually provides the physical connection between the physical layers of network devices.
During autonegotiation, bursts of pulses called fast link pulse (FLP) bursts are transmitted and received periodically by the physical layer. The purpose of the FLP bursts is to detect the presence of another network device and to initiate the exchange of data between the network devices. The initialization information typically includes configuration information such as the communication speed(s) that are available and other information that will be necessary for subsequent communications between the network devices.
When a physical layer of a network device is not connected to another network device, the physical layer still periodically transmits FLP bursts in an attempt to initiate connections to other network devices. FLP bursts usually include 17 to 33 link pulses that are generated every 16 ms. The physical layer remains powered up while attempting to connect to another network device.
Laptop computers are sensitive to the use of power due to the limited power that is available from the batteries. Continuously powering the physical layer when the laptop computer is not already connected to another network device is not an efficient use of the laptop computer's battery power. One way to reduce power consumption is for the laptop computer to completely power down the physical layer when the laptop computer is not connected to another network device. However, if another network device is attempting to establish a data link with the laptop computer, there is no way for the powered-down physical layer to detect the presence of the other network device. Even when the network device is not battery powered, reducing power consumption reduces heat that is generated by the network device.